


Can't Take the Sky From Me

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester gets jealous when Sam and Castiel start spending time together.





	Can't Take the Sky From Me

Every morning like clockwork, Sam would go for a run at 7 a.m. Castiel would watch him leave, while researching whatever needed researching at the time. Castiel would greet him every time he returned to the bunker. Dean didn't wake up before 8 most days, so Sam usually returned before Dean woke up.

One morning Sam came into the room, and Castiel was just sitting there looking off into space. "Something the matter, Cas?"

"No, Sam. I am just…" Castiel trailed off, not sure what to call what he was feeling.

"Out of sorts?" Sam offered helpfully.

"I guess so."

"Bored hanging out at the bunker or doing hunts with us for weeks and months on end?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, I could never be bored with you and Dean. It's just that you two sleep an incredible amount of the time and I've done everything I can think of that needed doing in the bunker. I search for cases while you are asleep. I take care of the laundry. I make the coffee. I would try cooking again, but Dean wasn't appreciative of my last effort. I'm afraid that not being able to taste anything but molecules is a determent to ensuring something tastes good." 

Sam internally shuddered at the memory of Castiel's attempt to make spaghetti. The garlic aftertaste lasted for days, but Sam was too polite not to finish eating it. Dean on the other hand took one taste, said, "Holy Shit," and dumped the whole plate into the trash. Castiel gave a sort of wounded puppy look, so Sam ate his. He regretted it later than evening. "Yeah, Cas, to make Dean happy, you better leave the cooking to us. But thank you for taking care of everything. I guess going from Angel of the Lord to housekeeper is a bit of a demotion."

"It was different when I could fly, I would just go someplace and look at the scenery. But…" Castiel looked at the walls around him.

"Come run with me, Cas. I mean, it's not flying, but it's fun. I see something new every day."

Castiel looked at him doubtfully. 

"Come on, Cas. It will be fun. I get tired of running alone. The only time Dean will run is if something is chasing him."

Castiel gave a short laugh. "I do not know how Dean stays so physically fit when his favorite foods are hamburger and pie and he doesn't like exercising."

The more that Sam thought of Castiel running with him, the more excited he got about it. He loved Castiel like a brother, but when Dean was around, Castiel never noticed him except in relationship to Dean. Sam knew Castiel loved him and would die defending him, but Dean was the proverbial light to Castiel's moth. He learned a long time ago that it was better to go simply get a book to entertain himself when Dean and Castiel started one of their epic eye stares. 

Sam gave Castiel his best puppy dog eye look. It appeared that the look worked on angels too, because Castiel agreed to go with him.

"Ok, Cas, we need you to dress right for running."

"I don't see how that makes a difference."

"It will just look weird if you are running beside me in a trench coat and a suit."

Sam went to the laundry room and pulled out a pair of Dean's sweats and a blue t-shirt from the basket of clothes neatly folded there. Sam snorted as he realized the precision in which Castiel folded the laundry. He grabbed an extra pair of Dean's tennis shoes because he knew Castiel's shoe size was closer to Dean's.

"Here, Cas, put these on."

Castiel took the clothes. He returned in a few minutes all geared up for the run.

Sam grinned and lead him outside the bunker. Sam had beaten a trail over the course of the last few years from the bunker door, up the hill, across a large field, through a wooded area, and then down to a road, and finally back to the bunker. It was his favorite route because the field often had wild flowers that grew rampantly during some months. It also led alongside a bubbling stream for part of the run.

Sam did his warm-up stretches. Castiel stared at him, and then made similar motions. He didn't really understand the purpose of it, but Sam seemed to take it seriously.

"Ok, Cas, tell me if I go too fast." Sam started running at his normal start speed, but Castiel kept up with him easily. Sam poured on the speed, and Castiel matched it every time. While Sam started to get a little bit winded and sweaty, Castiel was still running next to him effortlessly. 

When they reached the field with its array of wildflowers, Castiel suddenly stopped. Sam kept going for a moment and when he realized he was running alone, he turned around. Castiel was looking around the field in wonder.

"Everything ok, Cas?"

"I had forgotten, Sam, what it was like when I took the time to follow the bees. When some of my marbles, how do you say it, were lost, I looked for simplicity. I've been so focused on the things we have to fight, that I forgot about the things that just are." Castiel pointed to a log about 20 feet away, "There's a family of rabbits under that log." Castiel pointed to a patch of red flowers. "The bees find that area particularly appealing."

Sam looked around. He had always appreciated the view during the run, but he didn't see it the way Castiel did. Castiel looked at him with his eyes glittering with unshed tears. "Thank you, Sam." Castiel pulled Sam close for one of his rare hugs. Sam hugged him back. 

"I'm glad you like it, Cas. We haven't even gotten to the stream yet."

"Let's go then." Castiel grinned.

Sam started to run again with Castiel beside him. When they got close to the water, Sam asked, "Can you hear it?"

"It sounds like music."

They entered the forested area. A couple of minutes later the stream came into sight. A small waterfall fell to the rocks below. It was only a couple of feet of drop for the water, but it made a shimmering mist over the rocks. Castiel paused again. Sam was expecting it this time, and stopped immediately. "It's not natural, Cas. It's just run off, but it's still nice."

"What do you mean? Water is always natural."

"I mean this is water that trickles here because of irrigation they do in the surrounding area."

Castiel nodded. "It's still beautiful."

They started to run again, reached the road, and followed it back to the bunker door. Sam did some cool down stretching and Castiel imitated him again.

"Thank you, Sam. That almost felt like flying."

"No, thank you, Cas. I enjoyed the company a lot."

They went into the bunker and down the stairs, Castiel was still enthusiastic about everything he had seen. Sam was laughing at Castiel's enthusiasm. Who knew that some wildflowers and a run-off stream could make an angel so happy?

Dean stood at the bottom of the stairs with a disgruntled look on his face. "Where have you two been? Couldn't you have left a note?" 

Sam flashed him a smile and went, "Oops, we're late."

Castiel looked solemn, "Sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to cause any concern."

"I'm going to hit the showers, Cas. Are you going to need one?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't perspire in any circumstance." Castiel patted Sam on the back and Sam headed away.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I went for a run with Sam. Dean, it was inspiring. There were flowers, bees, rabbits, trees, a waterfall…" Castiel trailed off because Dean look annoyed. "Is something the matter, Dean?"

"Nothing, Cas. Are those my clothes you are wearing?"

Castiel looked down, "Yes?"

Dean turned around and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast." Castiel grimaced at the sound of pots and pans being clanged about. Castiel went to his room to change back into his suit.

He came out a few minutes later and Dean was scrambling eggs and frying bacon. "You going to want any, Cas? Maybe, you worked up a hunger running like that." Dean's voice held a edge of sarcasm.

"No, Dean. I'm fine. What's wrong?" Castiel gave him an earnest look.

"Nothing that makes sense, Cas. I'm sorry. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Castiel poured himself and Dean cups of coffee. He slid a cup towards Dean. Dean took a long drink. "Thanks, angel."

Castiel gave him a smile. He pulled out the plates and silverware for Sam and Dean and set the table.

By the time Sam reached the kitchen, Dean was dishing out food on his and Sam's plates.

"Plans today, Dean? I haven't picked up any cases yet."

Castiel offered, "I looked for all the usual suspects and didn't find anything this morning."

"Nope, I am just going to work on Baby."

Sam nodded. "I'm off to run an errand. You two have fun."

Castiel and Dean spent the afternoon in the garage, working on Baby. Dean did most of the work, Castiel just kept him company and went to grab a cold beer every so often. When Sam returned around dinner time, he brought pizza and had another bag in his hand. He pushed the bag into Castiel's hands. "For you, Cas." 

Castiel looked into the bag curiously and pulled a pair of shorts, a pair of sweat pants, two t-shirts, and a pair of sneakers. One of the t-shirts had a picture of a trio of zombies chasing a man on it and said, "Runners will survive the zombie apocalypse." 

Sam grinned and said, "I thought that one was funny."

Castiel smiled shyly at Sam, "Thank you, Sam." He gave Sam a hug.

Dean frowned more. Castiel took the bag to his room. 

He looked at Sam, "What the hell, Sam? Are you trying to turn him into a running freak like you?"

Sam shot Dean a bitch face. "He liked it. Why can't Cas run if he likes it?"

"It's just weird. He doesn't need to run. He doesn't need to exercise."

Sam gave Dean a suspicious look. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course, I'm not jealous. I just don't want you turn to him into a vegetable-loving, smoothie-drinking, running freak like you. The only time you should run is if something is after you."

Sam sighed. "Dean, you are trying to keep a very large bird in a very small cage."

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out on your own." Sam grabbed a plate, pulled two pieces of pizza out of the box, and headed to his room.

Castiel came out warily. Dean couldn't tell if Castiel had heard everything, but with his hearing he probably did. "Cas, if you like running, run. Don't let me stop you."

Castiel took a beer and sat next to Dean while he ate his pizza. Castiel was unusually quiet. He picked up a book and went into the corner of the library to read. Sam came out a while later, he put his dishes and trash in the garbage, cleaned the kitchen, and then returned to his room.

Dean squirmed in his chair a bit. The silence in the bunker was overwhelming. Dean went out to the garage to work on Baby some more, before heading back in. Dean took a shower. Afterwards, he went to look for Castiel, but he wasn't in the library or the kitchen.

Dean knocked on Sam's door. Sam responded, "Come in." Sam was sitting on his bed, watching an episode of Arrow on Netflix.

"Have you seen, Cas?"

"He's not my angel to keep track of, Dean."

"Sam, don't be a dick."

"Go look in the mirror if you want to see one."

Dean slammed the door. He headed to bed. Usually Castiel spent some time talking to him before he went to sleep but Castiel didn't show up.

The next morning when Sam came out to run, Castiel was sitting in a chair in the running shorts and the zombie t-shirt. Sam gave him a warm smile, "Coming, Cas?"

Castiel nodded and followed Sam out of the bunker. "I left Dean a note this time."

"He wasn't really mad about the note, Cas." Sam said as he was doing his stretching exercises.

"I usually read him really well, Sam. But I must admit, I have no idea why he is angry." Castiel sighed.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "Dean is slow, but he usually works things out in his head. Don't worry about it, Cas."

They ran quietly through along the trail. Castiel showed none of the excitement he did the previous day. He was still interested in the surroundings, but the magic he felt the previous day seemed gone. When they got back to the bunker, Castiel excused himself and immediately went to change clothes.

Dean came out of the kitchen. "I have breakfast ready."

"Dean, outside, now." Sam growled at him. Dean looked surprised, but followed him. Sam turned around to glare at him. "Do you notice something? Anything wrong with the current picture?"

Dean blinked at him. "What?"

Sam threw his hands up in the air. "You have Cas here finally day in and day out like you always wanted him and have you once this week asked him what he'd like to do?"

"Sure, I asked him if he wanted to go to the movies."

"Dean, you picked out the activity. You just asked him if he wanted to go. Cas is cleaning up after us, researching things for us, looking for cases for us, and doing our freaking laundry for us. He shows interest in one thing independent from you, and you act like a whiny brat about it. He was like a kid in a toy store yesterday when we were running. Today, nothing. You can't keep Cas on a leash."

A slow look of understanding dawned on Dean's face.

"Now, you get it? Damn it, Dean. You really do suck at relationships." Sam slammed the door as he walked back into the bunker.

Castiel spent the afternoon researching something, Dean wasn't sure what, while Dean worked on Baby. Castiel was missing again after dinner. Dean looked for him throughout the bunker and couldn’t find him. Finally, he went outside. Castiel was standing on the hill looking at the stars. Dean struggled for something to say. Instead, he quietly went back inside the bunker.

The next morning, Sam came into the library at 7. Castiel was sitting in his suit in front of the laptop. "Coming, Cas?"

"No, Sam, I'm looking for a case, but thank you for asking." Castiel said in a detached voice as continued to stare at the laptop and didn't look at Sam.

Sam felt like screaming in frustration, when a noise startled him from behind. He turned around to see Dean dressed in blue running shorts and an AC/DC t-shirt. He had a blue headband to keep sweat out of his eyes. Sam's jaw dropped.

Dean looked over at Castiel. "Hey, sunshine. Get a move on and get dressed. We have some running to do."

Castiel looked at him in stunned silence.

"Come on, we don't have all day."

Castiel headed to his room.

Sam started, "Dean…"

"Just shut up, Sammy. And don’t run too fast. I'm old and out of shape."

Castiel joined them a moment later.

Sam led them out of the bunker. Sam did his stretching exercises. Dean attempted to stretch too, but wasn't nearly as flexible. Sam led off at a very sedate pace, leading them to the field. At the field, Castiel stopped. Dean's breathing was labored. "Oh, thank god."

Castiel smiled at him. He pointed out the log where the rabbits lived and the red flowers. Dean nodded, sure he didn't appreciate them the way Cas did, but was very thankful for the break. Sam had a wide grin plastered on his face.

When Dean got his breath back, they ran slowly to the stream. Castiel stopped there again, Dean gulped in huge breaths of air while Castiel showed him the waterfall. Sam smiled while Castiel explained it was run-off. 

On the final stretch, Dean gave up any pretense of running and walked slowly, limping slightly. Castiel slowed down to walk beside him, while Sam took off at a sprint the rest of the way home. Dean looked over at Castiel and said softly, "Cas, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Any time you want to do something or go someplace, just tell me. I'll go there with you. I mean it, Cas. This isn't all about me. It's about you too."

Castiel stopped and pulled Dean close. "There is only one small problem, Dean. Well, actually two."

Dean felt no small amount of trepidation. "What's that, Cas?"

"First, I didn't know I wanted to run until Sam showed me that it's somewhat like flying. I don't really know what else we could do. I've never tried living in one place before."

"Okay, we'll try different stuff until we find more things you like."

"Second, the zombies are going to get you during the zombie apocalypse, because you don’t run worth shit." Castiel grinned at him.

"Like hell, they are. Did you see what Sam did to me here? He demolished me with his fancy running mojo. We're going to practice running every day until I can beat his sorry ass. My little brother isn't supposed to be better than me at anything."

Castiel gave out a small laugh and kissed Dean gently. 

"We good, Cas?"

"We're good. Well, you could be better at running. You are only somewhat adequate at that, but in all other ways, we're good."

Dean gave him a smirk. "Ass."

Castiel grinned, "Butt."

They took off walking to the bunker, hand in hand with Castiel's head leaned in on Dean's shoulder.


End file.
